pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Go! Pretty Cure 5
is CureCookie's third generation series. Plot Updating soon Characters Cures / Cure Hope *Yume is Nozomi and Coco's daughter. Yume is much unlike her mother, and more like her father. She knows about her past and Pretty Cure, since she lives in Palmier Kingdom and only moved to Earth for the first time at 14. She doesn't know how to live like a human, so Nozomi teaches her how to. She is also half human half fairy, since Nozomi is a human and Coco is a fairy. The first person she befriended was Anna, Kurumi's adopted daughter. Yume is good at her studies, and average in sports. / Cure Fire *Hien is Rin's daughter. Like Rin, Hien is in the Soccer Club and likes to design accessories. Hien originally didn't know Yume, since Nozomi moved to Palmier Kingdom and didn't keep in touch with the rest. Hien is in the same class as Yume, and soon becomes good friends with her. Hien has a older brother whom she never fights with, and has a awkward relationship with him, due to an incident that happened when they were young, which Yume tries to fix. Hien also seems to like dancing, but is bad at it, and attempts to improve her dancing. / Cure Spring *Urara and Syrup's daughter. Haru has natural acting skills, and is in the Drama Club. She became a beginner actress when she took part in a competition and won. She is Anna's good friend and in her class. Haru also loves curry rice, and is determined to learn how to make it. She is for some reason afraid of Yume the first time she met her, probably because she is shy, but later develops a good friendship with Yume. Not including her Drama Club friends, Anna was the only friend Haru had. Haru is also good at dancing, and teaches Hien how to. Like Yume, Haru is a half human half fairy, and can turn into a fairy since Syrup is a fairy. / Cure Fall *Komachi and Nuts' daughter. Aki's last name, Akino was a made up last name, since Nuts doesn't have a last name. Aki writes books during her free time, but keeps it private and does not publish it or show anyone. After much encouragement, she finally publishes her books she writes and becomes a little "famous". Since Komachi and Karen kept in touch, Aki and Rei, Karen's daughter are childhood best friends. Aki helps out in Natts House, mostly during vacation. Aki is also popular in school, both with girls and boys, and many boys crush on her and Rei. / Cure Water *Rei is Karen's daughter and is the student council president of the school. Rei's family is very rich, since both Karen and her father are rich people. Rei is not cold towards others like Karen was, but is instead kind-hearted, especially to new students. She takes lessons about medicine from her mother since Karen is a doctor, and knows how to cure fairies also. She is quite busy, having meetings all the time. Her relationship is okay with her father, despite she only sees him a few days each year during vacation when he comes back to visit, but still does video call with him whenever they are free. / Milky Bud *Kurumi's adopted daughter. Anna was found one winter night by Kurumi outside her house and named Anna. December is assumed to be Anna's birth month. Anna knows about her past, and Haru was the first person she told the secret about, and later told the whole group about it. Anna attempted to search for her birth parents when a friend teacher of her's asked whether she wanted to know her actual identity. Mascots *Chocola's twin brother. Vanilla is a white furry fairy from Palmier Kingdom. He can roll into a ball, which Yume calls a fur ball, or a fluffy ball. Like Coco, Vanilla loves cream puffs. *Vanilla's twin sister. Chocola is somewhat smaller in size than Vanilla, despite being twins. She is light brown, and has straight fur, unlike Vanilla's which is fluffy and a little curly. Villains Allies / Kokoda Koji *Yume's father, Nozomi's husband and the King of Palmier Kingdom. Coco moved to Earth with Nozomi and Yume after Yume turned 14. *Yume's mother, Coco's wife and the Queen of Palmier Kingdom. Nozomi moved to Earth with Coco and Yume after Yume turned 14. *Hien's mother and an accessory designer. She opened a accessory shop at her house since her siblings could run the flower shop by themselves. / Amai Shiroh *Haru's father, Urara's husband and a mailman. He still works with Mailpo and delivers letters. *Haru's mother, Syrup's wife and a famous actress. Urara is still in her profession, and was on permanent leave after Haru was born. / Akino Natts *Aki's father, Komachi's husband and the owner of Natts House. *Aki's mother, Nuts' wife and a famous writer. *Rei's mother and a famous doctor. When she was young, she helped cured fairies of Palmier Kingdom. Now, she became a doctor. She used to work in a hospital, but opened a small clinic at home after Rei was born. *Anna's mother. Trivia Gallery Category: Go! Pretty Cure 5 Category: User:CureCookie